


Имя мне — Икар

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, M/M, UST, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: сидя у лагерного костра под песни и выпивку, он чувствует себя одиноким.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Kudos: 3
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Имя мне — Икар

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm). Log in to view. 



сидя у лагерного костра под песни и выпивку, он чувствует себя одиноким. какое-то смутное желание зудит под кожей. того, чего он не заслуживает. потребность в чем-то ином. не в закинутой через его плечо руке и бубнеже Дядюшки над ухом. в чем-то большем, чем похлопывание по спине от Хозии или Датча.

что-то наподобие того, о чем он старается не думать, пока не окажется один, под усыпанным звездами небом, наедине с дневником. только ему он может доверить свои слабости.

он слышит свое имя, поднимает голову — и встречается взглядом с сидящим напротив Чарльзом. в неровных сполохах костра он выглядит каким-то нереальным, еще сильнее не вписывается в их образ жизни.

однако же вот он, здесь, глядит на Артура так, словно знает, что у него на уме, может прочесть его мрачные мысли и куда его тянет.

может, и так. а может, ему совсем не стоит знать, что он и есть та самая причина, из-за которой Артур в таком смятении. их дружба и мимолетные прикосновения, его доброта, верность и взгляд внимательных глаз. его жажда жизни и мягкость вопреки всему, что обрушила на него судьба.

такой непохожий на Артура, такой человечный. словно бальзам на раны Артура, на руки, что по локти в крови. маяк во тьме пустоты его души.

сердце, что истечет кровью, стоит Артуру лишь прикоснуться.

поэтому он отвечает на зов Чарльза просто вежливым кивком, а потом отводит взгляд. он встает, и под предлогом выкурить сигарету-другую покидает затянувших песню товарищей.

бегство это, и ничто иное. он запрыгивает на лошадь и направляется куда глаза глядят. для трусости все дороги хороши — только беги.


End file.
